We Found God, Sort Of
by QueenWoofy
Summary: Season 9 twist. Dean makes his prayer out to all the angels for help to save Sam, the answer is more that anyone ever expected: a woman claiming to be the goddess for the dogs of earth. (Totally made her up.) She claims to be willing to help the boys for a simple price. Rated for language and violence. (the picture is my doggy)
1. Chapter 1: Da Fuq

Okay, so this is my first fic. The woman is my own character totally made up in my head.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Dean was kneeling in the hospital's chapel as he finished his prayer. He had prayed to Cas, but the angel didn't answer him. He knew it was a risky move praying to all the angels, but he had to save Sam. This whole mess was his fault. If only he had killed that Hell Hound when he had the chance, Sam never would have had to go through the trials. Dean took one last look around the chapel before slowly making his way to Sammy's hospital room. The doctors said that there was nothing they could do, that it was in God's hands. Dean was so furious they had said that he almost hit the doctor. If God cared about anything on this planet, He wouldn't have let this happen; any of it.

When the hunter opened the door to his brother's room, he was shocked to see a woman standing over Sam with a hand on his forehead. Dean had his gun pointed at her in an instant. The stranger raised her other hand and he was forcefully sat in a chair, his gun knocked away, and the door shut and locked. He tried to get up and found he was stuck, and when he tried to speak, nothing came out. Dean could only watch in frustration as the woman stood over his little brother. He hoped that this was one of the good angels who had come to answer his prayer.

After about ten minutes the woman stepped away from the bed and Dean was released from the chair. "What did you do?" he demanded, once again pointing his gun at her. Much to his surprise, Sam opened his eyes and slowly sat up. "Sammy?" Dean's voice was filled with relief and awe.

"Dean?" Sam looked around the room confused. He flinched when he saw the stranger. "Who are you?"

"There isn't much time before angels start showing up," the woman said. She tossed Sam a bundle of clothes. "Get dressed quickly."

Sam nodded and got out of the bed after disconnecting himself from all the machines and IV. While he was getting dressed, Dean looked at the strange woman. Her hair was an odd mix of brows, white, and grey that resembled animal fur, her deeply tanned skin that wasn't covered by her t-shirt was covered in strange tattoos. The older hunter was glad she had helped Sam, but he still didn't know if she was one of the good guys. He raised his gun once more at the woman. "Are you going to tell us who you are, or-"

"Shut up," she snarled. Her eyes were bright amber and her teeth were bared to reveal very sharp, elongated canines and incisors. "If you want to get out of this hospital alive, then listen to me; unless, of course, you _want_ to fight off about thirty angels."

Dean lowered his gun and looked to his brother, who was giving him a bitch face. The woman got the boys to the parking garage faster than Dean thought was possible. She didn't fly them out, it was more like she opened a random door and they were there. Even more surprising was that the Impala was only a few yards away. Dean was reaching for the handle of his baby when he was yanked back and thrown into another car. The wind was knocked out of him, he had managed to twist his knee in his ungraceful fall, and he was pretty sure his shoulder was dislocated. The man who had thrown him was walking his way with his angel blade drawn. Icy panic flooded the hunter's veins as the man moved closer; raising his blade higher with every step. Dean tried to move, but his body wouldn't cooperate. Sam was shouting at him, but he couldn't make out the word over his pounding heart. All he could think was that he was going to be killed only minutes after getting his brother back.

Suddenly a huge dog knocked the angel over. Dean watched as it closed its massive jaws around the man's throat. The familiar flash of blue light illuminated the garage as the angel died. Sam helped his shocked brother into the car in time to see the wolf like dog brutally kill another angel. Whatever kind of monster this was, the boys were glad it was distracted as they sped out of the parking garage.

Sam glanced over at Dean from the driver's seat. He was holding his right shoulder and his face was a mask of pain. "What the hell was that, Dean?" He focused on the road again, weaving in and out of traffic.

"I don't know, Sammy, but if it wants kill angels instead of us, I say we get the hell out of there while we can." Dean grumbled through gritted teeth. "How are you man? You don't feel strange or anything after that lady's mojo? Where the hell did she go anyway?"

The younger Winchester smirked at his brother's concern for him over his own ailments. "I don't know, but I feel fine. Whatever that woman did, she did a good job. I'll pull over at the next stop and fix your shoulder. Then we should head to the bunker."

* * *

><p>Please review. I appreciate constructive criticism.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The Goddess

This chapter has more of the Goddess. Everything about her is completely made up.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Sam and Dean made it to the bunker in record time thanks to Dean's maniac driving skills. He had insisted on driving after his shoulder was popped back into place. They were headed for the door when Sam heard a noise. He looked around and grabbed his brother's arm as the huge dog that had killed angels trotted up to them. Dean pulled Sam behind him and had his gun trained on the dog in a flash.

The dog stopped and cocked its head. It looked more like a wolf because of its size and coloring. "Really boys," the voice was coming from the wolf-dog. "Is that any way to treat your savior?" Thick grey smoke began to swirl around the dog, when it dissipated the woman from the hospital stood before them. "Are you going to thank me for saving your lives or not?"

Dean shot the woman in the heart. The hunters stood in shock as the silver bullet did nothing to the woman. "What the hell are you?" Dean demanded, moving to keep Sam behind him.

The woman held her hand over her bleeding chest. The wound healed instantly and she dropped the bullet on the ground. "Really Dean, shoot first and _then_ ask questions?" She gave the older hunter a sarcastic look. "I was asked to save your brother. It seems that he has a soft spot for my children, and they are equally fond of him.

"Who are your children?" Sam asked stepping around Dean. He couldn't think of ever meeting anything similar to this woman.

A kind smile softened the woman's features as she gave Sam her full attention. She watched as he pulled away from Dean and stepped closer to her. "It is okay, Sam, I'm neither a shifter, nor anything like them and neither are my children. My children are beloved by many humans. They protect and help many humans."

Dean was pissed that Sam seemed to trust this woman so easily. He had taken advantage of her focus on Sam though to sneak behind her. He had the demon blade in his hand, ready to plunge into the bitch's back. The woman spun around and had the older hunter pinned to the ground so fast that he saw stars. "Fuck," he gasped.

"Your little pig sticker is about as useless as your pea shooter against me, Dean. I'm starting to lose my temper with you." The woman had her sharp teeth bared and Dean feared she may rip his throat out. "Why don't you let me inside your home like a gentleman so that I can explain everything?"

The man was released once he nodded in defeat. All three walked inside, where they were met with a hysterical Kevin. Sam and Dean were able to calm the young man, and once everything was settled they all stared at the woman. "I am a goddess," she said simply.

"We've killed gods before," Dean scoffed.

"Yes, you have killed pagan gods who have lost their power due to a lack of believers, but never a true god." The woman smiled at the older hunter.

"So what's your name?" Kevin asked.

"And who are your believers? Most of the world believes in God." Sam chimed in.

The woman gave them a sad smile. "I don't have a name anymore and Sam you are referring to the human population of Earth. I am the goddess for all the dogs of this planet. Many, many centuries ago I was once called the Mother of the Hounds by a few humans who did worship me. If you research that name most of your information will be false."

"So how do we kill you?" Dean asked. Kevin and Sam both shot him dirty looks.

The goddess laughed, surprising all of them. "Am I really that hard to trust, Dean? I healed your brother and saved you from fallen angels, and I have yet to harm any of you." She sighed and shook her head at Dean's cold gaze. "If it means you'll stop shooting me, then I suppose I could tell you how to kill me." She watched the curious looks on the humans' faces. "You need to kill all the dogs on this planet to kill me." The men seemed to sink in defeat. "And don't think I will simply stand by and let you kill my children without consequence."

Kevin shrunk back at the venom in her voice. Dean noticed and decided that he should try and calm this goddess. "Okay, well I don't think I could kill every Fido simply to get rid of you," Dean sighed. "So what do you want from us?"

"Like I said earlier, I was asked to save your brother. I have kept myself removed from the dealings of this world for far too long, and now it's a huge mess. I will continue to help you with whatever you need; in return I need to bind myself to one of you."

Kevin looked at the hunters, who looked nervous about the deity joining their group. "Why do you need to bind yourself to one of us?"

"Every dog needs a companion. A dog that is all alone will die. Not that I am in any danger of dying anytime soon, it would just be easier if I was bound to one of you so that I could find you." The goddess explained.

Dean moved to stand in front of the goddess. "So what do I need to do?"

The woman looked at the man as if he had grown a second head. "I'm not binding myself to you," she said. "I was hoping Sam would agree to this."

"What's wrong with me? I like dogs." Dean was offended. "Besides, Sam just got out of the hospital. There's no way he's doing anymore rituals."

"You shot me, Dean, and then tried to stab me. Sam is better that he ever was. I healed more than just the damage from those trials he performed. If you want, I can heal you as well. I'm sure you're sick of the constant pain in your joint from all those hard years catching up to you."

Sam was surprised at what the woman had said. Now that he thought about it, he did feel better than he could ever remember feeling. Hunting was not an easy life, and it was starting to take its toll on both brothers. Now though, Sam couldn't tell he ever had any aches or pains. "I'll do it, but first heal Dean," the younger Winchester said.

"Fine," the goddess said before launching a ball of light at Dean. All three men jumped, but seemed to relax when Dean seemed unharmed. "Relax, I didn't hurt you," she chided at Dean.

The older hunter began to move his joints without any of the pain or stiffness that had plagued him the last few years. "Awesome." He flashed his little brother a huge grin.

Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to the woman. "What do I need to do?"

The woman looked up to the towering man. "Place your hands around my neck. I will say the words. No matter what you must not let go." She saw a flash of panic on Sam's face before he schooled his features. "It won't hurt, but it won't be pleasant either."

Dean and Kevin watched as Sam placed his hands around the goddess's neck and she gripped his wrists. She looked so small next to him, of course so did everyone, but she looked almost frail next to Sam's muscular frame. It was then that Dean noticed that his brother no longer had the gaunt sick look he had taken on during the trials. His little brother was back to being the hulking moose of a man he had been before. The woman began speaking in a language that Dean had never heard and power could be felt in the air around her and his brother.

As soon as the goddess began speaking, Sam could feel the magic emanating from her into him where his hands were around her neck. The woman's voice was resonating with power. A light formed around them, blocking out everything around them. Suddenly Sam felt a jolt though his body and his hands clasped tightly around the woman's neck. He tried to open his hands and pull away, but the goddess had a firm grip on his wrists. She didn't show any signs of distress as she dictated her spell. Throughout the spell Sam's hands stayed clenched around her throat. He was sure that if she was mortal, he would have strangled her. She had been right about the experience being unpleasant. The magic that flowed through him caused a strange buzzing feeling and his hands didn't seem to cooperate with his wishes.

_Sam, I need a name. When I end the spell you must say my new name. _The goddess's voice echoed in his mind.

The final binding words flitted through his mind as the woman's voice stilled. "I hereby bind thee to the name Lyla." Sam said.

There was a sudden flash and both the goddess and man were knocked away from each other. Sam recovered and looked to the goddess, who was lying unconscious on the floor. He picked her up and carried her to his room to lay her on his bed. Dean and Kevin followed him. They stood in the door way as the large hunter cared for the goddess.

Kevin noticed the light reflecting from the band around Sam's wrist. "What's that?" he asked pointing.

Sam and Dean looked at the silver band that had appeared on Sam. It appeared to be a single piece of metal with strange engraving that matched the woman's tattoos. There was a matching band around the goddess's neck. "It's proof of the link that binds her to me," Sam said wondering how he knew that. "Her name is Lyla, for now. She'll wake up soon, I think."

"Do you think she could help us find Cas?" Dean asked.

"We'll have to ask her when she wakes up," Sam sighed.

* * *

><p>Please review, and thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
